Villain's Pub Halloween Special II
Plot So that place is perfect for him. Also, this chapter will contain some characters that are not from this era. So in case some of you don't recognize them then look them up online. That way you'll know who they are. Transcripy Villain's Pub Dracula and Frankenstein are sitting at a table discussing about the recent horror movie they went to go see. Despite all the hype that was build up for this movie they were sadden to say it was a disappointment. Dracula- I still can't believe we wasted our time seeing that movie. I mean it wasn't even that scary Frankenstein: I know right? The trailers are way better than the actual movie. Dracula: For horror movies yes. This wasn't like the first and second movie. What a waste of time. Frankenstein: You saw the third and fourth one right? Dracula: The third one no, I rented it. The fourth I went to go see it with you remember? Frankenstein: Oh yeah, wow it was so bad that I forgot. Dracula: The Conjuring and Insidious movies were scary, but this movie was scary if you are an old man and can't understand what is going on. Frankenstein- Did you know this isn't even part of the Paranormal Activity franchise? It's not even the sequel to the fourth movie. The fifth one isn't coming out until fall of this year. Dracula- Say whaaat? Are you kidding me? So now why did they make this? Frankenstein- Maybe to make money, make up for not showing this for Halloween, or they decided to make this just to screw with the fans by making this stupid ass movie. I'm going with the third one. Dracula: They would actually do that to the fans? Frankenstein: Have you seen the horror remakes they have made for Halloween, Friday the 13th, and Nightmare on Elm Street? I think that should answer your question. Dracula lets out a loud groan and sighs in disappointment. Dracula- Frank, what happened? Frankenstein: What do you mean? Dracula: I mean, what happened to the good old horror classics? I mean long ago our horror movies used to bring fear in the hearts of millions and they were way better than these stupid shaking camera movies they have been making. Now, they are so bad that the plots don't make sense anymore and there is always a dumb twist ending. Frankenstein- I know what you mean. When Wolfman made that remake movie they told him it was going to be a success. They told him it was going to be a good horror movie success that would help his career. Dracula- Oh it was a horror all right. It was a horrible disaster and the only thing it did for his career is make him look bad. Where is Wolf anyways? Frankenstein points to the bar where the Wolfman is working as a waiter. Frankenstein: I heard his wife left with the pups to go live with her mother until Wolf gets back on his feet. Dracula- See? That's what I'm talking about. Frankenstein: What? Dracula: These new directors and writers think if they do a remake of a classic horror movie they will succeed. Instead they make everything too CGI, add too much gore and guts, sex scenes, bad actors, and the plot is just…horrible. So horrible, that I would rather have a stake pierce through my heart than watching another horrible horror film. Frankenstein- Did you see the remakes of Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Friday the 13th? Dracula- Oh my God I did…they were horrible. I heard Michael Myers turned himself into the police when he saw it. Frankenstein- I heard Freddy killed the remake Freddy in his dream. Dracula- I heard Jason sued the people who made that remake movie and won. He's now living in a fancy mansion and is engaged to a hot woman. How did he do that? Frankenstein- I don't know. I got an invitation. What about you? Dracula shows his. Dracula: I'm the minister. Frankenstein: You? Dracula: What? Just because the cross hurts me doesn't mean I can't sanction a marriage. Plus I heard its outside, not in a church, and it will be at nighttime so I'll be fine. Frankenstein: And no fire, that's good for me. Dracula lets out another sigh. Dracula- I wish we could go back to simple times when horror movies actually scared people. Where the plot twists weren't always so predictable, the deaths weren't so stupid, and we the monsters were scary. Frankenstein- The only thing that scares teenagers today is losing the internet, losing their cell phones, or not getting high. Dracula- I swear if Hollywood fucks up one more time on a classic horror movie they will face the wrath of Count Drac- Dracula's cell phone begins ringing. Dracula- Oh excuse me, hello?...yeah…okay…I see…sounds good…see you Monday then, bye. He hangs up the phone and puts it away. Dracula- You know, maybe they aren't all so bad. I mean sure some people make mistakes when it comes to making movies. I say they deserve another chance to show the world they can still make a good horror movie. Frankenstein: Uh, what was that? Dracula: What? Frankenstein: That phone call, who was it? Dracula: Oh um just some guy working at Universal studios. Frankenstein: What did they want? Dracula: Oh some writers showed them something they wrote, something about a director named Gary Shore wants to direct a movie, and how it involves a back story about a certain someone famous. Frankenstein narrows his eyes at his friend. Frankenstein- Your getting a remake aren't you? Dracula: More like a reboot or a prequel to my story whatever it sounds good…see ya! Dracula takes off. Frankenstein: What a sellout. Wolfman comes by and places a drink next to Frankenstein. Wolfman: Aren't you getting a remake? Frankenstein: Oh yeah, see ya bitches! Frankenstein takes off as well. Wolfman: What a bunch of assholes, right Mummy? The Mummy walks up to his friend wearing sunglasses. Mummy: Yeah, I got a call and they're planning another movie about me…sooooo see ya. The Mummy left leaving Wolfman alone. Wolfman: Sons of bitches! When is someone going to do a reboot for my movie! Deadpool: When someone cares…you know why? Wolfman: Why? Deadpool: Because I'm Deadpool! The End Maleficent is nearby with other villainess as Deadpool runs around being chased by the bouncers. Maleficent: Ladies, I think it's time we get a place of our own. Demona: Agreed, away from these dumb male villains. Ursula: Who is she again? Maleficent: Demona from Gargoyles. I asked her to join us. Cruella de Vil: I don't know. She doesn't look like a villain. Deadpool: Hey ladies, how about I get your numbers? Demona grabs him as her eyes turn red and then tosses him through the wall. Demona: You were saying? Ursula: You're in. Category:Alternate Endings